<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness Consumes Me by Star_gazer33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861506">Darkness Consumes Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_gazer33/pseuds/Star_gazer33'>Star_gazer33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Horror, imtoolazytodotags, stardewvalleystuff, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_gazer33/pseuds/Star_gazer33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 2 long years of living in Pelican Town.<br/>You are 23 years old now, and you are living your best life. Your house is finally expanded to the max, you have a boyfriend, and the farm is thriving. The cash is rolling in and all your hard work is paying off. Literally.<br/>Overall, life has been peaceful in Stardew Valley.<br/>But that’s all about to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness Consumes Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 long years of living in Pelican Town. You are 23 years old now, and you are living your best life. Your house is finally expanded to the max, you have a boyfriend, and the farm is thriving. The cash is rolling in and all your hard work is paying off. Literally.</p><p>Overall life has been peaceful in Stardew Valley.</p><p>But that’s all about to change.</p><p>On an unusually warm day in October you were finishing up harvesting the corn when you heard a shrill sound come from the woods next to your house. The noise was odd, like the scream of a small child. It made your blood run cold. You set the basket of corn down slowly and stood up brushing the dirt of your hands. You looked around, and saw nothing unusual that caught your eye. You let out a very quiet “H-hello?” but there was no response in return. So, you ignored it and kept plucking away at your corn.</p><p>Moments later you heard it again. This time it was closer.</p><p><em> Maybe I should check it out….</em> You thought.</p><p>Very carefully, you stepped over the many fallen corn stalks in the field, moving as slowly and quietly as possible towards the woods. Moments later you found yourself in the thick, overgrown brush of the forest. It was darker than out in your field with only small bits of light flickering through the branches, dancing across the forest floor. You didn’t happen to notice the beauty of the woods- since you were too preoccupied with the ominous figure standing only ten feet in front of you.</p><p>It was terrifying- yet one of the most curious things you’ve ever seen. Its eyes were as dark and deep as the depths of the ocean and its body was frail yet had such an intriguing glow. It seemed to be some kind of... ghost or <em>satanic creature</em>. Even though you were terrified- you were also entranced. You couldn’t look away. You watched it for a couple minutes while it watched you back. It's eyes were gazing straight through you and into your soul. It makes you feel exposed. Almost like it could learn everything about you just by staring at you. The whole thing felt off. </p><p>Then you heard a faint sound. Like a growl.</p><p>Well... that faint sound turned into a full on scream.</p><p> The creatures deep hollow eyes turned into a flaming red, the wind picked up, trees began to shake, sticks and branches were flying through the air, and birds were wailing and squawking.</p><p>The forest was alive, and in the least beautiful way you could think of. </p><p>The ghosts scream became unbearable and your ears began to ring. In full blown panic you grabbed your head and screamed in agony.</p><p>“What is that? Stop! What are you doing to me?” You screeched. The noise was so high pitched it made you tear up and your head began to ache. </p><p>It screamed for what seemed like forever. </p><p>And then the ringing stopped. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You felt dizzy... and weird. </p><p> Suddenly you could hear the creature’s raspy voice-in your mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>It said this over and over until you reached your breaking point.</p><p>“Stop! Plea- please stop” you fell to the ground and sobbed still holding your hands over your ears. You could feel the wet mud of the forest floor seep into your clothes.</p><p>It began to move toward you. In the back of your mind you wanted to turn in the opposite direction and run. But you couldn’t. It was almost like you were frozen in time.</p><p><em> Just run</em>. You thought.</p><p>It was getting closer.</p><p>
  <em>Run. </em>
</p><p>It was only inches away from you now. You could feel a faint breeze of cold air emitting from the creature's skin.</p><p>
  <em>Run!</em>
</p><p>Now you could smell it. It smelled like mold. Disgusting.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>RUN!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Finally, your survival instincts kicked in just as the creature’s sickly hands reached for your arms. You stood up and whipped around as fast as you could and ran. Behind you, you could hear the eerie shrieks of the ghost, anger enveloping it as it realized you had left. In return, you kept running not caring where your legs took you. As long as it was far away from that thing.</p><p>Shortly, you found yourself in a familiar place. Although it was night you could tell it was Cindersap Forest. You took a deep breath and placed your hands on your knees and tried to calm down. Your heart was still racing from the unfortunate encounter. And you honestly couldn’t believe that it happened.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>Damn it. You looked up and sure enough there was Shane, standing at the edge of the dock holding a beer(probably drunk).</p><p>“You look like you just saw a ghost or somethin’.” He slurred.</p><p>That sent you. You started to laugh, at first it was a small chuckle- and then it turned into a full on maniacal laugh.</p><p>Shane just stared, a concerned look of disgust slowly building on his face. Minutes passed before he said anything.</p><p>...</p><p>“Well-uh… I’m gonna go to bed-” he threw the beer can on the ground “- Night Farmer.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he quickly took off towards Marnie’s, clearly disturbed by your behavior. As soon as he left, you abruptly stopped laughing. Paranoia began to settle in at the realization of being alone. Your breathing began to quicken and you began to panic.</p><p>“Ok Y/N,” you told yourself, “ just take a deep breath and relax”</p><p>Hugging yourself, you walked away from the treeline and tried to think of anything but... <em>that</em>. You knew exactly where you wanted to go. Quickly you made it through town and to the only other place you knew you would feel safe. The trek up to the mountain was terrifying, and you were on the verge of a panic attack, but you were pretty sure it would be even more terrifying to stay at your farm.</p><p>It took about an hour to get to Robin’s from Cindersap Forest but you didn’t care. You were so blinded by fear nothing mattered except feeling safe again. You looked behind you several times before you hurriedly knocked on the door.</p><p>"H-hello? Robin, it’s Y/N please let me in! Hello?-” Your voice began to sound panick-y “- Someone? Let me in PLEASE” You begged. You looked behind you once again. Paranoia and anxiety were taking over. Suddenly the door opened and Robin rushed outside.</p><p>“Y/N honey? What’s wrong sweetie? Did something happen?”</p><p>You didn’t respond. You just sobbed as she held you and walked you inside.</p><p>“Y/N can ya tell me what happened honey?” She said as she closed the door still watching you with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>“Can I please go talk to Sebastian?” You asked softly. Robin's expression softened a little.</p><p>“Of course honey… here take this water with you.” Robin reached over to her front counter and grabbed a water that was conveniently sitting there and handed it to you.</p><p>“Sebby is downstairs. I’m going to be in the kitchen, let me know if you need anything sweetie” She said quickly.</p><p>“Thanks Robin.” You half whispered as you feebly took the water with your shaking hands.</p><p>You made your way down the dark staircase and knocked on the door.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“S-seb?” You knocked again.</p><p>No response.</p><p>You wiggled the door handle and the door popped open slightly.<em> That’s weird…</em> You thought. His door is usually locked.</p><p>“Se-seb?” You whispered again. You pushed the door open completely and looked inside. You scanned the dark room for Seb. You didn't see him so instead you entered the room. You checked his couch. You checked his bed. And you still didn't find him.  </p><p>So you went back upstairs and explained to Robin that he wasn't down there.</p><p>"Oh... that's strange. I could've sworn he was down there. Why don't you go back downstairs and wait while I go check for you pumkin'." Robin quipped</p><p>"Oh... ok yeah that sounds good." You mumbled secretly grateful. </p><p>"Alright, I'll be right back sweetie. Maybe when I come back inside we can talk about what happened." And with that she left. </p><p>Shortly after, you traveled back down the stairs into his room. You turned a lamp on and sat on the couch. You were still a nervous wreck. Your leg wouldn't stop bouncing and paranoia was getting the better of you. You began to think about how comfortable It would be to be in Seb's arms cuddled on the couch. You would feel so protected like you always did with him. Right about now you longed for that feeling. </p><p>___-_-------__-___-_______----________-------_______--___</p><p>Sitting up you stretched and rubbed your eyes. <em>I must've fell asleep</em> you thought. Suddenly your peaceful awakening was interrupted by the feeling of being watched. Out of fear you slowly turned around. Thinking you were going to find that ghost creature your heart started to beat furiously in your chest, your palms began to sweat and your head began to spin.</p><p>Only to find Seb staring at you from his desk.</p><p>You sighed in relief “Oh, Seb its only you." </p><p>He just stared back. </p><p>"Seb? Babe?" You chuckled "Stop being so weird."</p><p>He stood up from the desk chair and walked a couple steps closer and spoke barely loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>You immediately stopped laughing. "What did you say?"</p><p>He spoke louder.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>In horror, you scrambled off the couch. </p><p>"Seb stop you're scaring me." Your voice was unsteady and shaky.</p><p>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</p><p>You backed into the basement wall as he came closer to you softly saying the chant. </p><p>A single tear rolled down your cheek. </p><p>"Seb STOP!" You yelled.</p><p> He came closer.</p><p><em>“Don’t tread close to home, black creatures will plague your mask, crea-</em>" Abruptly he stopped mid sentence and dropped to the floor. </p><p>You knelt down quickly and rolled him over.</p><p>"Seb? Sebby wake up! Come on say something. Seb-" You shook him as you cried.</p><p>Instantaneously the room started to glow. You covered your eyes to save them from the blinding light. Once it stopped you removed your shaky hands away from your face. There it was. It’s deep, hollow, blue eyes staring back at you.</p><p>“Stop!” You screamed. “Stay- stay away from him.” You said sternly, holding his head in your lap.</p><p>Then it started to scream</p><p>“AGHH NO! GET OUT” Shrieking you squeezed your hands over your ears, praying to Yoba that it would stop.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tread close to home, dark creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.”</em>
</p><p>“STOP!” You screamed.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t tread close to home, dark creatures will plague your mask, create your future here and soon meet our past.” </em>
</p><p>“NO ST-STOP DON’T... don’t hurt- him-.” You fell to the ground and curled up against the wall.</p><p>Soon the chanting began to fade- and so did your consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger hope you guys will forgive me ;) Chapter 2 is coming soon and will most likely be one of the longer ones :D Major fluff is coming up for you hardcore shippers (lets be honest thats why ur here lmao) And expect some mystery/adventure genre stuff coming up to go along with the horror. New characters will also be in the next chapter along with some explanations....<br/>Also if you see any grammar or POV issues lemme know plz i love some good constructive criticism! I also like complements tho too....<br/>Anyways see you guys next chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>